Winter Camp
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Setelah acara ulang tahun Kuroko, Akashi mengadakan Winter Camp yang pesertanya merupakan para GoM, Uncrowned Kings Rakuzan, dan pemain inti Seirin. Dengan tujuan untuk memperjalin persahabatan yang lebih kuat satu sama lain. Sayangnya, acara ini tidak semulus yang ia harapkan dan bayangkan.
1. Chapter 1

Setelah vakum yang lama, akhirnya saya lanjut menulis fanfic. Kali ini, fandom KnB. Tokoh utama disini adalah Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Akashi, dan Midorima. Untuk bagian pertama akan menjadi cerita bagi Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga.

Ok, kita mulai...

* * *

 **Winter Camp**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclamer: (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki / Shounen Jump**

* * *

 _Winter camp._

 _Winter camp,_ berbeda dengan _summer camp_ yang biasanya dilakukan secara rutin saat musim panas. _Winter camp_ ini pertama kali dilakukan setelah pertarungan sengit antara Seirin melawan Rakuzan di Winter cup kemarin. Untuk menjalin persahabatan, setelah acara ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain keenam bayangan dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ , Akashi mengajak para anggota Seirin bersama para _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan tim Rakuzan untuk berlibur. Kebetulan sekali, pemain inti dari Seirin dan Rakuzan kebanyakan siswa kelas 2 sehingga mereka masih bisa liburan, bukan konsentrasi akan ujian kelulusan.

Bulan Februari, bulan penuh cinta. Mungkin itu yang membuat Akashi membuat acara _winter camp_ ini. Dia ingin memberikan perhatian akan mantan tim yang pernah ia pimpin, tim sekarang yang ia pimpin, dan tim yang merupakan salah satu rival terkuatnya. Karena itu, dia mengundang para pemain terpilih itu ke pulau pribadi miliknya disebelah utara Jepang.

Di tempat janjian para anggota yang diundang adalah Sekolah Seirin. Sekolah tersebut berada di Tokyo dan kebetulan para anggota yang diundang kebanyakan berasal dari Tokyo. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Para peserta telah tiba. Kagami duduk di sebelah Izuki yang sedang mengobrol dengan Riko, Midorima bersama Takao, Aomine bersama Momoi, Kise yang kali ini menjadi seorang jones – _Jomblo ngenes-_ , dan Murasakibara bersama Himuro telah berdiam di tangga yang biasa dipakai untuk akses menuju lapangan. Mereka disuruh menunggu di lapangan oleh Akashi. Hari itu masih musim dingin dan waktu dimana salju masih turun. Itu membuat para peserta kedinginan.

"Disini saljunya tidak setebal di Akita, ya 'kan Atsushi?" senyum Himuro yang mempesona.

Murasakibara terlihat lesu. Ya, di Akita biasanya saljunya tebal bagaikan gulali. Andaikan salju yang lembut itu adalah gulali dan bisa dimakan, Murasakibara pasti sekarang akan bersemangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi-cchi mana ya? Katanya kita harus sudah ngumpul disini jam 9? Tapi kok belum datang-dataaaannggg-su!" omel Kise. Tampaknya dia bosan sehingga dia berguling-guling di rumput. Hebatnya, dia tidak merasa dingin. Apakah karena ia mengenakan jaket yang sangat tebal?

Aomine yang merasa terganggu, menendang Kise saat ia menabraknya. Kehebohan terjadi antara mereka berdua. Kagami melihat sekeliling dan mencari seseorang. Izuki bertanya pada _Power Foward_ Seirin tersebut mengenai alasan mengapa dia terlihat tidak tenang. Ternyata, Kagami sedang mencari kaptennya. Ya, kaptennya dan Kiyoshi belum datang. Izuki dan Riko juga menyadari satu hal lain. "Kuroko, mana?"

Di tengah perjalanan menuju Seirin, Kuroko bertemu dengan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi. Nafas Kuroko terengah-engah. "Pa... Pagi, kapten, Kishoyi-senpai!"

Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar. Saking paniknya, Kuroko sampai salah memanggil namanya. Dia menyuruh Kuroko untuk tarik napas dan kemudian memanggilnya kembali. Terlihat tas Kuroko sangat simpel. Ia hanya menggunakan tas ransel yang mungkin lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Dia tampak seperti tas berjalan dari jika dilihat dari belakang.

"Senpai, kamu ikut perkemahan?" heran Kuroko.

Ya, Kuroko khawatir dengan keadaan Kiyoshi yang saat ini sudah tidak bisa bermain basket lagi. Jangankan bermain basket, untuk jalan saja dia dibantu alat penahan di lututnya. Bagaimana jika ditengah perkemahan ini lututnya kambuh lagi? Kiyoshi menghapus keraguan Kuroko dengan mengelus kepalanya Kuroko.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diriku kok! Aku hanya ingin berlibur dengan kalian sebelum aku ke Amerika".

 _Amerika..._

Hyuuga terdiam mendengarnya.

Mengapa pagi ini Hyuuga bisa bersama Kiyoshi? Semalam, Kiyoshi menginap di rumahnya untuk mengobrol mengenai perihal ini. Kiyoshi ingin sekali pergi berlibur yang sangat jarang ini bagi para anggota Seirin bersama _Kiseki no Sedai_. Tidak hanya itu. _Uncrowned Kings_ juga berkumpul (Kecuali Hanamiya. Padahal, Reo ingin sekali mengajaknya). Kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Lagipula, saat nanti ia berada di Amerika, dia tidak akan merasakan hal ini lagi selama beberapa waktu. Dia akan sendirian lagi. Di ruangan yang dingin di negara asing.

Karena itu, Hyuuga mengizinkan dia untuk ikut rombongan. Dia tidak bisa menang saat ia berdebat melawan Kiyoshi...

Lagipula, Hyuuga tidak ingin melihat Kiyoshi menangis seperti dulu.

... Tidak ingin...

Sesampai di Seirin, helikopter milik Akashi sudah terparkir di tengah lapangan. Akashi berdiri di depan pintu masuk helikopternya bersama Midorima. Terlihat mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Kuroko pun memanggil mantan kaptennya tersebut dan berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Kuroko. Kamu telat. Ayo cepat masuk!" seru Akashi dan melihat duo yang berada di belakang Kuroko.

"Hyuuga-san, Kiyoshi-san. Selamat pagi!"

Akashi membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menghormati senior kuroko tersebut. Adegan itu berhasil membuat Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Midorima tercengang. "Se... Selamat pagi..." ucap Kiyoshi dengan senyum dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Perjalanan pun dimulai.

Di dalam perjalanan, Hyuuga tidak banyak bicara. Biasanya, saat Izuki mulai mengeluarkan candaannya, Hyuuga selalu membalas dengan ancaman. Tapi, hari ini dia seperti boneka. Hanya bisa diajak bicara saat orang mengajaknya berbicara. Kiyoshi membaurkan diri terutama dengan para _Uncrowned Kings_. Sesekali ia melihat Hyuuga yang hanya memperhatikan jendela. Ya, ini mungkin salahnya. Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu pada Hyuuga semalam. Jika tahu Hyuuga akan menjadi seperti ini, dia tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit hal tersebut.

"Oh ya! Semuanya~ karena saya panitia disini, saya akan mengumunkan sesuatu!" Seru Reo yang berhasil menarik perhatian para penumpang.

"Karena kita akan melakukan kemping, aku ingin kalian saling berpasangan. Tolong tulis pasangan kalian di kertas ini beserta masing-masing nomor teleponnya!" ucap Reo sambil merobek sebuah kertas dan mengeluarkan sebuah _ballpoint_.

Giliran pertama yang menulis adalah Akashi. Akashi berpasangan dengan Midorima. Dilanjut oleh Murasakibara dengan Himuro. Aomine dengan si nyentrik, Kise. Momoi tidak bisa bersama Aomine mengingat partnernya nanti akan sekamar saat di penginapan. Akhirnya, dia berpasangan dengan Riko, sang pelatih Seirin. Dilanjut oleh pemain bayangan dengan partnernya, Kagami. Dan yang terakhir, trio Seirin kebingungan.

"Izuki, kamu ingin dengan siapa?" Tanya Riko.

Izuki melihat pada Hyuuga. Tidak aneh jika ia ingin bersama Hyuuga karena mereka merupakan teman dekat sejak smp. Tetapi, dia merasa jika hubungan sahabatnya itu dengan _center_ Seirin sedang memburuk. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap hubungan ini. Izuki memanggil Takao dan membisikkan sesuatu. Takao mengangguk paham dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aku dengan Takao/Izuki-senpai!" Jawab Izuki bersama Takao sambil mengacungkan tangannya bersamaan.

"Ok! Berarti para _Uncrowned Kings_ Rakuzan bertiga~" ucap Reo sambil menuliskan nama ketiga member _Uncrowned Kings_ dari Rakuzan.

Kertas pun sampai di pasangan terakhir. Kiyoshi tersenyum paksa mengingat hanya dia dan Hyuuga yang tersisa. Dia memanggil Hyuuga berkali-kali tetapi tidak didengar. Dia tampaknya tenggelam dalam pikirannya dengan dentuman lagu dari earphonenya. Kiyoshi merasa kesal, akhirnya mulai meneriaki Hyuuga dengan sebelumnya menarik _earph_ _onennya_ dulu.

"Hyuuga! Aku tahu kamu kesal denganku karena hal semalam. Tetapi, tolong kamu jangan mendiamkan yang lain juga! Jika kamu kesal denganku, kenapa tidak hanya aku saja yang kamu diamkan? Bangun dan berbicaralah, Hyuuga!"

Keadaan hening. Semua terlihat membisu karena suatu kejadian langka yang ada di hadapan mereka. Kiyoshi marah. Ya. Orang yang selalu tersenyum ini, marah. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah marah hingga berteriak seperti itu. Bahkan saat ia berhadapan dengan Hanamiya, dia tetap tenang. Sepertinya, kali ini dia sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Terutama dalam menghadapi Hyuuga. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam. Matanya terbelalak. Rasanya seperti ditampar dengan keras di pipinya.

"Ki-"

 _Perhatian bagi para penumpang. Harap kecangkan sabuk pengaman anda. Pendaratan akan dimulai._

"Semua, ayo bersiap. Kita akan mendarat." Perintah Akashi yang berusaha untuk melerai kedua pemain inti Seirin tersebut.

Tanpa menghiraukan Hyuuga yang memperhatikannya terus, Kiyoshi duduk kembali dan menarik sabuk pengamannya. Dia melihat kearah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Hyuuga berada. Hyuuga membukukkan wajahnya.

 _Kamu salah, Kiyoshi..._

Saat mereka turun dari helikopter, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi menjadi pasangan terakhir yang turun dari helikopter. Tetapi, Kiyoshi tidak berjalan pelan. Dengan cepat, dia mengambil barangnya di bagasi dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dari Seirin. Terlihat dia tertawa bersama mereka. Hyuuga hanya melihat dari jauh. Angin musim dingin ini terasa lebih menusuk.

Sebelum perjalanan menuju villa milik Akashi, Reo memberikan masing-masing peserta sebuah peta. Apabila mereka tersesat, mereka dapat kembali ke tempat menginap mereka dengan selamat. Karena dari tempat mendarat helikopter, mereka harus berjalan menelusuri hutan. Saat itu, jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Mereka harus bergerak cepat.

Hyuuga terus menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat pucat seperti seorang hantu yang kehadirannya begitu tipis. Ditambah dia berjalan di rombongan paling belakang, tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Sedangkan untuk anggota Seirin yang lain, mereka berjalan di belakang para anggota Rakuzan. Kiyoshi tampaknya menikmati pembicaraannya dengan Izuki.

Lagipula, untuk apa Hyuuga berbicara dengan Kiyoshi? Semalam mereka sudah berbicara secara empat mata hingga tidak ada lagi bahan obrolan. Mengingat hal tersebut, membuat amarah Hyuuga memuncak. Untuk apa Kiyoshi menceritakan ini semua hanya pada dirinya? Apa dia mau Hyuuga merasakan kepedihan yang sama saat ia tahu untuk pertama kali jika Kiyoshi sudah tidak bisa bermain basket dengannya lagi? Lalu, bagaimana jika oprasinya gagal? Jangankan untuk bermain basket. Untuk berjalan saja, apakah Kiyoshi akan sanggup?

Apa yang bisa Hyuuga lakukan? Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendukungnya. Dengan kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa ia sadari jika itu bisa saja bukan kata-kata yang sesuai dengan hatinya. Hanya kata-kata manis tanpa perasaan yang keluar dari lisannya.

Memikirkan hal tersebut, Hyuuga tidak sadar jika ia telah terpisah dengan rombongan.

Setelah perjalanan sekitar setengah jam dari tempat mendarat, para peserta tiba di villa milik Akashi. Saat ini Reo yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua pelaksana. Sudah kewajibannya untuk mengabsen. Saat dia memanggil nama tertrntu, dia menyadari sesuatu. "Junpei-chan kemana?"

Lantas semua peserta _winter camp_ melihat rombongan Seirin yang berada di tengah. Jangankan para anggota lain, anggota Seirin saja kebingungan karena kaptennya menghilang tiba-tiba. Semua mata tertuju pada Kiyoshi.

"Teppei! Kamu partnernya! Kemana Hyuuga?!" Panik Riko.

Kiyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak sadar jika Hyuuga menghilang. Dia pikir Hyuuga akan mengikuti dirinya. Kiyoshi bingung. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Saat ini apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus menelusuri kembali jalan dan mencari Hyuuga di pulau yang sangat luas ini? Kiyoshi pun mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon kaptennya tersebut. Sayangnya, balasan yang ia terima hanyalah mesin penjawab otomatis. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Akashi berjalan menuju Reo. "Mibuchi. Aku akan mencari Hyuuga-san bersama Midorima. Aku yakin dia tidak akan berada jauh dari sini. Lagipula, masih cukup terang untuk menelusuri hutan ini. Jika ada apa-apa, aku akan menghubungimu." Ucapnya dengan mengeluarkan sebuah tas kecil yang berisi P3K.

Kiyoshi terlihat pucat saat ia melihat Akashi mengeluarkan kotak tersebut. Perasaan yang tidak enak ini menghantui pikirannya. Dia...

Dia harus menolong Hyuuga!

"Mibuchi. Aku serahkan pembagian kamar padamu. Di dalam ada pelayan. Kamu bisa bertanya mengenai keadaan kamar pada mereka. Aku-"

"Akashi! Bawa aku!" Potong Kiyoshi yang membuat para anggota lain kaget.

"Ta... Tapi, Teppei. Kakimu!"

"Ini salahku. Dia menjadi seperti itu karena aku. Ini tanggung jawabku!" Balas Kiyoshi yang membuat Riko terdiam. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dia menggenggam tangannya dan meninju pelan dada Kiyoshi.

"... Tolong... Jaga dirimu..."

Kiyoshi mengangguk. Diberikanlah tasnya pada Kagami dan berjalan menuju Akashi dan Midorima yang telah menunggu.

"Ayo kita bergegas sebelum hari gelap!"

* * *

Di sebuah bagian hutan, Hyuuga menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon. Dilihatlah langit mendung yang terbentang luas. Dirinya tersesat. Ia tidak tahu ia berada dimana. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan ia terpisah dengan rombongan. Melihat peta pun percuma karena dia tidak tahu dimana matahari terbenam berada.

Hyuuga tersenyum miris. "Hmmf... Inikah hukuman bagiku karena telah membuat Kiyoshi marah?"

Dia melihat ke sisi kanannya. Terlihat sebuah lapang berwarna putih yang luas. Dia pun berjalan menuju lapang tersebut dan terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah danau yang menjadi es akibat musim dingin. Salju perlahan turun dan membuat semakin dingin suhu tersebut.

Hyuuga teringat jika di peta yang ia punya ada sebuah danau. Ditelitilah harus kemana ia setelah dari danau tersebut. Tidak sadar, salju yang licin membuat ia terpeleset dan oleng ke atas danau yang berada di sebelahnya. Sayangnya, lapisan es tersebut tipis dan tidak dapat menahan beban tubuh Hyuuga. Pecahlah es tersebut dan membuat Hyuuga tenggelam dalam danau es tersebut.

Suara keras semburan air tersebut berhasil memecahkan keheningan di tengah hutan. "Suara apa itu?" Tanya Midorima.

Akashi menjelaskan, di dekat sini ada danau besar. Tapi dia yakin saat ini danaunya telah menjadi es. Jika suara tersebut dari danau, berarti ada bagian es yang pecah. Terbesit sebuah teori dari pemikiran Akashi yang cemerlang. Suatu yang dapat nemecahkan es tersebut mempunyai beban berat dan ukuran besar...

"Hyuuga!" Teriak Kiyoshi dan berlari menuju danau tersebut.

Midorima dan Akashi yang mengetahui mengenai kekuatan kaki Kiyoshi, mengikuti Kiyoshi untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sesampai di danau, Hyuuga tidak ditemukan. Tetapi, sebuah peta tergeletak di pinggir kolam. Akashi mengambil peta tersebut dan melihat sekitar. Dia melihat sebuah es yang hancur di permukaan danau. Kapten Rakuzan tersebut mempunya firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Midorima, bisa bantu aku? Nyalakan senter dan arahkan ke dasar danau yang esnya hancur tersebut".

Midorima mengambil senter yang kebetulan merupakan _lucky item_ miliknya dan mengarahkannya ke dasar danau. Terlihat sebuah pantulan dari danau tersebut dan merupakan pantulan dari kacamata Hyuuga. Teori Akashi ternyata benar, Hyuuga berada di dasar danau tersebut. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama, nyawa Hyuuga akan terancam. Tanpa membuka jaketnya, Midorima bersiap untuk menerjunkan diri. Dengan cepat ia menolong Hyuuga dengan menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh lebih dalam. Ditariklah tubuhnya ke permukaan dibantu oleh Akashi dan Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi menarik tubuh Hyuuga dan Akashi membantu Midorima untuk keluar dari danau. Akashi memberikan baju ganti beserta handuk dari tas yang dibawa Midorima beserta teh panas dari thermos kecilnya pada pemiliknya. Midorima meminum teh tersebut dan bergegas menuju semak-semak untuk mengganti baju. Akashi berjalan menuju Kiyoshi yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

Wajah Hyuuga terlihat pucat. Tubuhnya dingin seperti es. Napasnya pelan. Dia sudah tampak seperti mayat. Tangan Hyuuga terus digengam oleh Kiyoshi. Berharap kehangatan tangan Kiyoshi dapat memanggil kesadaran pada Hyuuga. Akashi memberikan teh hangat yang dibawanya dan mencoba untuk meminumkannya pada Hyuuga. Hanya sedikit yang bisa ia minumkan pada Hyuuga.

Midorima yang telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, berjalan menuju Hyuuga dan menarik tangannya untuk digendong dibelakangnya. Midorima merasa tubuh Hyuuga sangat dingin. Ia harus cepat dibawa menuju penginapan untuk dihangatkan serta mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Berharap apa yang mereka takutkan tidak terjadi.

Kiyoshi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti Akashi dan Midorima menuju villa mereka.

Sesampai di villa, Hyuuga didudukkan di depan perapian ruang tengah. Kakinya dimasukan kedalam ember kecil berisi air panas. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh selimut yang tebal. Sebelumnya, pakaian miliknya telah diganti oleh milik Himuro yang kebetulan tinggi dan ukuran mereka tidak teralu jauh berbeda. Riko memeriksa suhu tubuh Hyuuga yang ternyata masih dibawah normal. Tetapi, napas Hyuuga berangsur berubah.

Tas bawaan Hyuuga basah kuyup bersama isinya. Beruntungnya pakaian dalamnya tidak ikut basah karena disimpan di dalam kantong tahan air. Untuk masalah pakaian luarnya, dia dipinjamkan oleh beberapa orang yang sekiranya ukurannya sama atau sedikit lebih besar darinya seperti milik Himuro atau milik Kise. Barang milik Hyuuga yang tidak terselamatkan dibiarkan mengering di lantai atas dan berharap besok ada matahari yang menyinarinya.

Momoi berlari dari dapur. Terlihat ia sangat panik. Ternyata ada masalah dalam pembagian kamar. Kamar yang bisa dipakai hanya bisa ditempati maksimal 6 orang. Dan yang tersedia hanyalah dua kamar untuk para pria. Bisa dibilang, kamar pertama diisi oleh para _Kiseki no Sedai_ ditambah Kagami. Kamar kedua diisi oleh kedua pemain Seirin ditambah para empat _Uncrowned Kings_ dan Takao serta Himuro. Kamar tersebut pasti akan penuh sesak. Jadi pelayan menyarankan untuk Akashi pindah kamar ke kamar pribadi lantai tiga. Akashi memikirkan sesuatu. Jika kamar pertama diisi oleh para Kiseki ditambah Kagami minus dia, maka akan pas. Tapi kasihan jika Himuro harus sendiri di kamar lain mengingat dia dekat oleh Murasakibara. Berarti, salah satu dari ruangan _Kiseki_ harus pindah ke ruangannya. Dia pun menyuruh Midorima untuk pindah bersamanya ke lantai tiga. Kebetulan sekali jika ia mau berbicara dan bermain shogi dengannya.

Kemudian, masalah selanjutnya di kamar Seirin. Anggota Seirin ada tiga orang ditambah Takao dan _Uncrowned Kings_ Rakuzan tiga orang. Maka ada tujuh orang. Masih melebihi kapasitas. Berarti ada satu orang yang harus dipin- tidak! Yang dipindah Harus ada dua orang. Akashi teringat akan tubuh Nebuya yang sangat besar dan cukup berbahaya jika _space_ yang diberikan teralu pas. Keputusan terbaik adalah menyuruh Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga untuk menginap di kamarnya. Akashi tahu jika Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga pasti tidak akan ada masalah jika bersamanya. Mereka juga pasti bisa menjaga ketenangan di kamarnya.

Awalnya Kiyoshi menolak. Dia tidak enak jika harus meninggalkan Izuki sendirian di kamar tersebut. Lebih baik Izuki bersama Hyuuga agar Kiyoshi bersama _Uncrowned Kings_ bisa berkumpul semua. Izuki memegang pundak Kiyoshi. "Tenang. Ada Takao. Aku bisa mengobrol dengannya!"

"Ah~ jangan gitu Izuki-kun! Kamu tidak akan sendirian~ Kita akan bermain kartu semalaman suntuk. Malam adalah waktu terbaik bagi para senior untuk bermain~" goda Reo yang tangannya merangkul pundak Takao.

Takao yang merasa geli, mendorong tangan Reo. "Reo-senpai!? Aku junior disini..."

"Ups... Kamu masih tetap bisa bermain kartu sama kami, Takao-kun~" senyum Reo.

Insting Izuki terbangun. "Takao dan Kartu. _Kitakore_!"

Kiyoshi hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia melihat Akashi dengan tatapan lelah dengan senyum kecil. Dia tahu maksudnya Izuki mengapa dia berkata seperti itu. "Aku akan tidur di kamarmu, Akashi..."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan _futon_ di kamar. Jika sudah selesai, aku akan memanggilmu." Ucap Akashi. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Kiyoshi bersama Hyuuga yang masih tidak menyadarkan diri di sofa depan perapian.

Para peserta liburan _Winter_ _Camp_ ini saling melihat. Kiyoshi tersenyum pada mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing. Sebelum itu, Kiyoshi berterima kasih pada mereka karena telah mengkhawatirkan Hyuuga.

Jelas sekali mereka terlihat khawatir akan keadaan kapten Seirin tersebut. Wajah Hyuuga sudah seperti mayat hidup. Pucat dengan bibir yang sedikit membiru. Jika grup penyelamat datang lebih lambat dari ini, dia bisa saja terkena _hipotermia_.

Kise meminjamkan jaketnya yang tebal. Dia menyimpannya di bahu Hyuuga. "Semoga dia bisa merasa lebih hangat. Jika ada yang dibutuhkan, senpai bisa memanggil kami-ssu!" Senyum Kise.

Entah kenapa, senyuman Kise membuat keadaan disana sedikit lebih hangat.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun!" Senyum Riko.

Para jenius dari Teikou pun kembali ke kamar kecuali Kuroko dan Kagami. Kagami sedang membuat sebuah sup untuk para peserta. Ia menyuruh Kuroko untuk membawakannya ke kamar Akashi dimana Midorima pasti masih merasa sedikit kedinginan.

Kagami memberikan sup pada Kiyoshi dan Riko yang masih duduk diatas karpet di bawah sofa dimana Hyuuga tertidur.

"Senpai, Pelatih. Silahkan-desu!"

"Terima kasih... Kagami-kun!"

Hanya dengan sesendok, rasa sup ini sudah terasa sangat enak. Kemampuan masak Kagami memang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Andaikan Hyuuga bisa mencicipinya...

Ya... Andaikan dia bisa mencicipinya...

"Teppei? Kamu kenapa?"

Kiyoshi terdiam. Sendoknya terus ia pegang tanpa diangkat dari mangkuknya. Dia teringat akan kejadian sore tadi. Kenapa dia tidak berjalan bersama Hyuuga? Kenapa dia harus memarahinya? Kenapa dia tidak mendengarkannya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa saat kejadian tadi, Kiyoshi tidak menyadari jika Hyuuga terpisah?

Bagaimana jika Hyuuga tidak terselamatkan?

Apakah kamu pantas disebut sebagai sahabat, Kiyoshi?

Kiyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia ingin menangis. Tetapi, dia tidak ingin membuat semua khawatir. Sudah cukup dengan keadaan Hyuuga yang seperti ini. Kemana hati besi yang diaggungkan sebagai julukannya? Apakah hati besinya sudah luluh akibat kaptennya ini?

Hyuuga.

Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang boleh melihat _Iron Heart_ ini menangis.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

* * *

Fiuh… Chapter 1 selesai… Sudah lama gak nulis fanfic...

Fic pertama yang dibuat di fandom KnB.

 _So_ , _Thank's for reading!_

-Laviran Nightray-


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih telah menunggu. Berikut chapter dua. Tanpa basa-basi, selamat membaca~

* * *

 **Winter Camp**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Disclamer: (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki / Shounen Jump**

* * *

Suara kicau burung telah terdengar. Sinar mentari menunjukan taringnya dari ufuk timur. Suasana di sebuah villa yang cukup megah pun terasa hangat. Tidak terkecuali di sebuah kamar di lantai tiga. Adanya sebuah jendela besar, membuat sinar tersebut membiaskan cahayanya dan menyinari salah satu penghuni kamar tersebut. Ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan berat. Dia merasa sesuatu mengikat kepalanya. Sebuah perban melingkari kepalanya. Bahu kirinya terasa sakit ketika ia berusaha bangun. Dia hanya bisa tergeletak di _futon_ dengan lemahnya.

"... Dimana ini?"

Saat dia melihat pada sisi kirinya, terlihat sebuah bilik anyaman terletak disana. Tampaknya, seseorang tidur dibalik anyaman tersebut. Saat ia melihat sisi kanannya, terlihat _futon_ yang sedikit berantakan. Tepat disamping wajahnya, terletak sebuah baskom yang berisi air dengan handuk tergantung di pinggirnya. Sepertinya seseorang telah merawatnya selama dia tidak menyadarkan diri. Kejadian kemarin, nyaris membuat otaknya beku jika tidak cepat diselamatkan. Tetapi, siapa yang menyelamatkannya?

"Kamu sudah sadar, Hyuuga-san?"

Dari balik bilik, muncul seseorang dengan tatapan tajam dan berambut merah. Dia tahu siapa yang menghampirinya. Dialah ketua dari perkemahan musim dingin ini, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kamu masih terlihat cukup pucat. Apakah aku perlu membantumu?" senyum pemilik rambut merah tersebut sembari duduk di samping Kapten Seirin yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

"... Tidak..."

Akashi menghela napas. "Orang sakit memang seperti itu. Kamu sama dengan Midorima."

Hyuuga melihat Akashi. "Midorima terkena demam juga sama sepertimu. Tapi, demamnya tidak separahmu yang sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Lebih baik kamu istirahat. Semalam dokter telah datang untuk memeriksamu dan ternyata kamu mengalami cedera cukup parah di kepala dan bahu kirimu. Lagipula, panasmu sangat tinggi. Kamu harus tetap istirahat disini." Jelasnya dan beranjak dari sebelah Hyuuga.

"... Akashi, Apakah kamu yang menolongku?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Midorimalah yang telah menolongmu dari danau tersebut. Tetapi itu semua berkat tindakan reflek dari Kiyoshi-san. Tanpa dia, kita pasti akan telat menemukanmu."

Alis Hyuuga terangkat. Dia butuh penjelasan lebih lengkap mengenai hal tersebut. Mengingat, pada hari sebelumnya, Kiyoshi dan ia tengah perang dingin. "Saat kita mendengar suara pecah dari arah danau, Kiyoshi-san secara refleks berteriak namamu dan berlari kesana. Ternyata refleks dari Kiyoshi-san membuahkan hasil. Kami menemukanmu tenggelam di dasar danau saat kami mengarahkan senter kedalam danau lewat pecahan yang kamu ciptakan. Midorima pun terjun untuk menarikmu ke permukaan. Jika mau berterima kasih, bilanglah pada Midorima dan Kiyoshi-san. Aku hanya penanggung jawab dari acara ini."

Akashi menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hyuuga bangun. "Walau kamu harus istirahat, tapi tidak ada salahnya mengucapkan terima kasihnya sekarang, kan?". Hyuuga melihat balkon dimana Akashi menunjuk. Terlihat siluet seseorang yang tidak asing baginya, sedang duduk menghadap matahari terbit. Dengan tumpuan dari bahu Akashi, Hyuuga dapat berjalan menuju balkon dimana orang tersebut duduk. "Jika kamu diam disini, kamu akan mati beku lho, Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi mendengar namanya dipanggil, melihat kearah sumber suara. Terlihat sesosok orang yang telah membuatnya khawatir sehingga tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Terbukti dari kantung mata Kiyoshi yang tebal. "Hyuuga! Kamu sudah bangun!? Syukurlah..."

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, _da-ho!"_

Setelah membantu Hyuuga untuk duduk di kursi sebelah Kiyoshi, Akashi beranjak masuk kedalam. Dia masih mempunyai urusan mengenai masalah sarapan.

Kiyoshi melihat Hyuuga dan tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Dia tahu Hyuuga masih marah akan kejadian kemarin. Terlebih, kejadian dimana Hyuuga terpisah dari rombongan dan membuat Kapten Seirin tersebut menunjukkan sosok lemahnya dihadapan semua rivalnya. Tapi, dia harus melakukan apa yang ia lakukan. Ya, minta maaf.

"Hyuuga, aku-"

"Kiyoshi..."

Ucapan Kiyoshi terhenti. Hyuuga menuangkan kopi hitam pada cangkir dan mencapurnya dengan sedikit gula. Dia tidak teralu suka kopi hitam seperti ini manis. Dia sangat suka saat kopi ini pahit. Bertolak belakang dengan Kiyoshi. Itukah salah satu penyebab hubungan mereka seperti ini?

Tanpa melihat Kiyoshi, Hyuuga melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "... Maaf aku telah bersikap kekanak-kanakan kemarin. Aku telah membuatmu cemas."

Bukan.

Ini bukan salah Hyuuga.

Ini semua salah Kiyoshi.

Kenapa Hyuuga yang harus minta maaf?

Bukankah dia yang telah menurunkan mood Hyuuga secara drastis pada malam sebelum pergi dan saat tiba disini?

"Hyuuga... Ini semua salahku. Aku yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu rasakan. Harusnya, aku dapat menahan amarahku saat di helikopter. Aku akan bertanggung jawab! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar aku bisa dimaafkan. Jadi..."

"... maukah kamu bicara padaku lagi?"

Hyuuga terdiam. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada cangkirnya. Kiyoshi beranggapan jika Hyuuga masih marah karena tidak ada respon darinya. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan beranjak dari kursinya. "... Aku anggap, itu sebagai jawaban ti-"

GREP!

"Tunggu!"

Kiyoshi melihat genggaman di tangan kirinya. Tangan yang menggegamnya terlihat gemetaran dan rasanya panas.

"... Tunggu... Biarkan... Aku memproses... Apa yang kamu maksud..."

"Hyuuga... Kamu-"

"Jangan lihat wajahku!"

Ya, Kiyoshi berusaha untuk melihat wajahnya Hyuuga dengan cara mengangkatnya. Sayangnya, Hyuuga menolaknya dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Sekilas Kiyoshi melihat wajah Hyuuga yang memerah dengan matanya yang sedikit berair. Melihat hal tersebut, Kiyoshi ingin sekali menghentikan raut wajah seperti itu pada sang pemain _clutch shooter_.

Sekali lagi Kiyoshi mengangkat wajah Hyuuga dan meminggirkan rambut yang menghalanginya. Secara otomatis, raut wajah yang ingin dilihat Kiyoshi terekam di matanya.

"... Kamu... Menangis?"

Hyuuga menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak... Aku hanya merasa sakit..."

Kiyoshi tersenyum dia tahu kaptennya berbohong. Ditariklah tubuh Hyuuga pada dekapannya. Hyuuga menenggelamkan wajahnya di tubuh Kiyoshi. Tercium wangi sabun yang biasa Kiyoshi pakai. Kadang saat setelah mereka latihan, Hyuuga selalu meminta sabun cair milik Kiyoshi karena wanginya yang menenangkan. Ya, wangi tersebut sama dengan yang biasa mereka pakai. Tapi, dia tidak akan merasakan wangi seperti itu lagi saat Kiyoshi pergi ke Amerika.

Wangi yang melekat di tubuh Kiyoshi.

"... Mengapa kamu menangis?"

Awalnya, Hyuuga tidak mau mengakui mengapa dia menangis. Tetapi perasaan kecilnya tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia ingin sekali melontarkan semua dengan jelas. Dia sudah tidak mau memendam hal ini lagi. Dia sudah muak lari dari semua kesalahpahaman ini.

"Aku... Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah darimu... Makanya, aku berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan bersikap dingin padamu. Tapi, aku malah melukai hatimu. Aku memang egois. Aku... Maafkan aku..."

Hyuuga sudah tidak peduli jika ada orang lain yang melihat ini. Sebuah raut yang ingin ia sembunyikan terutama dari seorang Kiyoshi Teppei.

Tetapi, buat apa ia sembunyikan?

Toh, Hyuuga sudah pernah melihat sang hati besi menangis.

Kiyoshi tersenyum. Baru kali ini dia mendengar perasaan yang sebenarnya dari Hyuuga. Kiyoshi menutup matanya dan mengelus rambut Hyuuga dengan tangan besarnya. "... Ya... Aku juga..."

"Ehm... Maaf mengganggu keasyikan kalian berdua tetapi, kalian melupakan saya yang sedang beristirahat disini..."

Duo Seirin terkejut saat mendengar komentar dingin dari salah satu sudut kamar. Mereka langsung kembali pada posisi awal mereka. Duo tersebut lupa jika di kamar tersebut ada Midorima yang sedang tidur karena terkena demam dengan Hyuuga.

"Maaf Midorima. Aku tidak sadar jika ada kamu disini. Maaf kalau kami membangunkanmu..." senyum Kiyoshi dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Midorima menghela napas. "Saya bukan Kuroko, Kiyoshi-san. Lagipula, sakit saya tidak separah Hyuuga-san. Saya hanya merasa kurang enak badan. Akashi saja yang teralu berlebihan." Ucapnya sambil bergegas berdiri dari _futon_ dan berjalan menuju balkon.

"Kata Akashi, sarapan telah siap. Mau diantarkan kesini atau kita makan dibawah?" tawar Midorima sambil menunjukan handphone yang berisi pesan singkat dari Akashi.

Kiyoshi melihat Hyuuga. Hyuuga mengangguk. "Walau Akashi menyuruhku untuk _bedrest_ , tapi jalan sedikit ke bawah tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Midorima menjawab sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "Selama Anda tidak banyak bergerak, tidak masalah"

Sesampai di bawah, Hyuuga disambut oleh para pemain Seirin. Mereka terlihat sangat khawatir terutama Kuroko. Mereka ingat akan keadaan Hyuuga semalam. Terlebih jika dokter (yang dipaksa Akashi untuk datang) tidak ada, pasti tenggorokkan mereka sudah kering karena takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Hyuuga tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Kuroko untuk menghapus kekhawatiran mereka.

Para anggota Seirin benar-benar menghormatinya seperti orang tua mereka.

Selesai sarapan, semua berada di ruang tengah untuk menonton dan bermain game. Ada dua meja disana dengan satu sofa besar. Hyuuga menyenderkan badannya d sofa dan kepalanya di lengan Kiyoshi. Memang terasa kurang nyaman karena perban yang membalut kepalanya dan lengan Kiyoshi yang sedikit-dikit bergerak. Hyuuga hanya bisa melihat Kiyoshi dan para beberapa peserta lain bermain UNO.

Hyuuga berpikir, kenapa UNO? Kenapa mereka tidak bermain hal lain? Diluar masih banyak tumpukan salju? Kenapa mereka tidak main perang salju malah main kartu dalam ruangan dengan selimut dari _kotatsu_. Apakah mereka teralu malas untuk keluar? _Kotatsu_ itu penuh dengan kutukan.

"Ya, _draw_ _two_!" Seru Kagami dengan mengeluarkan _draw_ _two_ warna merah.

"Aku juga" ucap Kuroko sambil mengeluarkan dua lembar _draw_ _two_ berwarna merah dan kuning.

"Hehe... Kalian pikir akan mengalahkanku? Aku punya ini!" Senyum Reo sambil mengeluarkan _draw_ _four_.

"Aku tidak mau kalah disini-ssu!" Seru Kise dan mengeluarkan _draw_ _four_.

Setelah Kise adalah Kiyoshi. Semua melihat Kiyoshi dengan tatapan tajam. Hyuuga saja sampai merinding. Sedangkan Kiyoshi hanya tertawa. Melihat reaksi Kiyoshi yang tertawa, Aomine bernapas lega. Pasalnya, Aomine mendapat giliran setelah Kiyoshi dan dia tidak mempunyai kartu _draw four_ untuk membalasnya. Dia pikir, Kiyoshilah yang akan mendapatkannya dan dia tidak harus mendapatkan kartu-kartu bantaian. Hyuuga mengintip sedikit kartu Kiyoshi dan kaget. _"... Sial. Bakagami! Kenapa kamu mengeluarkan kartu draw sekarang?!"_

Ya, Kiyoshi mengeluarkan dua kartunya yang dua-duanya berisi _draw_ _four_. "UNO _game_ dan aku minta warna hijau" senyumnya.

Semua yang bermain UNO langsung berteriak hingga jeruk yang telah disusun oleh Kotarou menjadi piramid, saling berjatuhan. Padahal, Kotarou berada di meja sebelah pemain UNO. Aomine harus mendapatkan setumpukan kartu. 20 kartu. Ya, dia tidak bisa membalasnya karena tidak punya _draw_ _four_. Aomine yang malang _._

Sedangkan Kise, Takao, dan Kagami tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga mau menangis.

Saat mendapatkan tumpukan kartu tersebut dari. "Bakagami... Tunggu pembalasanku, haaahh!"

"Sudahlah... Sudahlah... Ayo cepat ambil kartunya. Kamu membuat giliranku menjadi lambat saja." Ucap Takao yang berada disebelah Aomine.

"Da-ho... Jangan anggap remeh keberuntungan _happy go looking guy ini_!" Ucap Hyuuga sambil menunjuk Kiyoshi yang menjadi senderannya tersebut.

"Hyuuga! Kamu jahat!"

Izuki yang sedang membaca novel dan duduk disebelah Kiyoshi langsung mengomentari Hyuuga. "Hyuuga... Bahasa Inggrismu..."

Riko melihat interaksi antara Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi tersenyum. Ternyata, mereka telah baikan dan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin, dia harus berterima kasih pada Akashi dan Midorima yang sekamar dengan mereka. Tidak salah, Riko minta bantuan mereka untuk mengawasi sekaligus melelehkan es diantara mereka berdua. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana si pemilik rambut merah dan hijau itu?

Akashi dan Midorima duduk di atas _tatami_ yang khusus dibuat di ujung salah satu sisi ruang tengah. Mereka sibuk untuk saling menjatuhkan menggunakan _shogi_. Ya, mereka memang terkenal dengan saingan kuat dalam hal _shogi_. Bahkan, para anggota _Kiseki_ nio Seidai yang lain tidak mampu untuk mengalahkan mereka (atau memang mereka tidak bisa bermain _shogi_?)

"Midorima?"

"Apa, Akashi?"

"Apa kamu sudah merasa baikan?"

"Ya. Badanku sudah lebih segar. Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Merawatku semalam. Aku tahu kamu dan Kiyoshi-san tidak tidur semalaman karena menunggu aku dan Hyuuga-san."

"Tidak perlu berlebihan. Sudah kewajibanku sebagai kapten dan..."

"... Dan?"

"... Sudahlah. Lupakan."

Alis Midorima terangkat naik. Dia heran dengan jawaban Akashi yang terasa _cliff_ _hanger_ tersebut. Tapi, dia sudah biasa dengan hal ini. Akashi memang cukup tertutup. Tetapi, setelah pertandingan melawan Seirin, dia mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit dan menerima orang lain. Itulah yang Midorima inginkan.

" _Check_ _mate_ "

Lamunan Midorima buyar. Ya, karena dia melamun, dia tidak ingat jika dia sedang berada ditengah pertandingan _shogi_. Dia harus mengakui jika dia kalah dari Akashi untuk saat ini.

"Sayang sekali, Midorima. Padahal pergerakanmu sudah cukup baik." Senyum Akashi sambil merapihkan caturnya dan dikembalikan ke posisi semula.

Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya. "Ini semua salah siapa yang membuat pikiranku buyar?"

"Salah kamu sendiri, Midorima."

Tiba-tiba suara yang keras berasal dari ruangan tengah, mengambil perhatian duo _shogi_ tersebut. "Akashi! Shin-chan! Ayo kemari!" Seru Takao.

"... Shin-chan?" Akashi melihat Midorima dan memasang tampang serius seperti akan membunuh seseorang.

"Midorima. Kamu menerima jika kamu dipanggil seperti itu?" Tanya Akashi dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Bagaimana lagi. Dia akan lebih berisik jika aku tidak menyetujuinya." Hela Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit miring itu.

"Aku saja yang sudah bertemu denganmu sejak kecil tidak memanggilmu seperti itu. Sedangkan dia yang baru bertemu denganmu saat SMA sudah berani memanggilmu seperti itu. Kamu terima begitu saja?"

"Akashi. Kamu tahu aku-"

"Aku akan merubahnya."

Midorima panik dan melihat Akashi. Dia takut jika ada pertumpahan darah akibat hal sepele ini. "Tu... Tunggu! Akashi..."

"... Aku akan memanggilmu Mido-chan. Bagaimana?"

.

.

"... Aku tersanjung dengan panggilan tersebut. Tapi lebih baik, jangan. Itu membuatku menjadi seram sendiri, Akashi..."

.

.

"Semuanya! Mumpung sekarang sudah berkumpul, bagaimana jika kita main perang bola salju diluar? kebetulan matahari sudah bersinar!" Ajak Kotarou dengan penuh semangat.

"Woah... Ide bagus! Ayo kita main-ssu!" Seru Kise dan ia melempar kartu UNOnya.

"Akan kukalahkan kamu, Aomine!" Seru Kagami dan dibalas oleh perkataan andalan dari sang _power_ _foward_ Touou.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang."

"Kalau begitu, khusus Aomine pertarungannya adalah melawan dirinya sendiri." Senyum Kotarou.

"Oi! Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?! Yang aku bilang tadi hanya ungkapan!" Balas Aomine yang malah mendapat balasan lebih keras dari Kapten Seirin yang sedang bersandar pada lengan Kiyoshi.

"OI! PERLIHATKAN RESPEKMU PADA SENIOR!"

Aomine pun langsung terdiam. Duduknya berubah menjadi lebih sopan dengan kakinya yang rapat. Dia merasa seperti ada sabit kematian melingkar di lehernya. Dia teringat akan cerita dari Kuroko mengenai Kapten Seirin tersebut jika dia marah. Cerita tersebut membuat Aomine berharap untuk tidak dimarahi oleh Hyuuga. Sayangnya, hari ini dia tidak beruntung.

Benar-benar, Aomine sedang sial hari ini.

"Waduh... Kambuh lagi deh, Hyuuga..." Komentar Izuki.

"Hyuuga... Sudahlah... Lagipula kamu tidak akan bisa main perang salju karena kamu demam..." hibur Kiyoshi yang malah mendapat ambekan dari Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga... Jangan marah donk~"

Eikichi mengangkat sebuah kertas. "Yang ada disini akan dibagi menjadi dua orang per-grup. Yang akan menjadi wasit adalah Murasakibara. Untuk perhintungan nilai akan dilakukan oleh Aida dan Momoi. Hyuuga dan Midorima akan menjadi penonton. Sekarang, ambil kertas undian ini dan siapa grup kalian. Dan... AMBIL!"

Semua orang kecuali yang namanya disebutkan dipanggil mengambil kertasnya dan terlihat siapa grup mereka.

"Ya, tolong sebutkan pasangan kalian. Akan aku catat." Senyum Momoi.

"Aku dan Takao-kun..." Ucap Kuroko.

"Yay! Kita satu tim, Kurokono Tasuke!" Senyum Takao dan merangkul pundak Kuroko dari belakang.

"Takao-kun. Tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kamu teralu sering menontong ulang Gint***a." Balas Kuroko dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur.

"Heee~ tapi kau disebut patriot lho. Cieeehh."

.

"Tapi aku juga dipanggil sebagai seorang hantu, Takao-kun..."

.

"Selanjutnya!" Seru Momoi.

"Aku dan Himuro-san-ssu!" Seru Kise.

"Mohon kerjasamanya ya, Kise-kun" senyum Himuro yang penuh kharisma.

"Panggil Ryouta juga gapapa kok!" Senyum Kise dengan ceria.

"Huwo... Duo model nan duo ganteng..." Tawa Momoi.

Kise melihat Himuro dari atas sampai bawah. "Heee... Benar juga. Himuro-san! Kenapa tidak menjadi model saja-ssu? Bisa kubantu-ssu!" Serunya.

"Panggil saja aku Tatsuya, Ryouta. Terima kasih atas ajakanmu. Akan kupikirkan lagi."

"Yaaaayy! Nanti hubungi saja aku-ssu! Nanti aku kasih kartu namaku jadi kamu bisa menghubungiku kapan saja-ssu."

"Err... Ki-chan... Bisa bicaranya nanti saja. Aku harus mencatat yang selanjutnya..."

Pasangan selanjutnya pun datang.

"Aku dan Kotarou!" Ucap Eikichi sambil menarik Kotarou.

"Oi... Pelan dikit! Sakit tanganku!" Protes Kotarou.

"Hahaha.. Kamu kurang olahraga!" Seru Eikichi.

Momoi tertawa kecil dan memanggil pasangan selanjutnya.

"Hai Hai! Aku dengan Shun-chan!" Seru pemilik wajah cantik, Reo.

"Huwo! Duo cantik lagi..." Komentar Riko.

"Riko. Jangan panggil seperti itu... Aku laki-laki..."

"Tapi saudaramu cantik-cantik, Izuki. Kamu mempunyai aura mereka..."

Reo terkejut dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Riko. Dia pun menarik tangan Izuki dan bilang ingin bertemu dengan saudari-saudari Izuki dan berbelanja bersama. Izuki menghela napas. "... Boleh saja..."

Pasangan selanjutnya datang dan menjadi pasangan kedua terakhir. Ya... Bisa dibilang ini pasangan terkuat, terhebat, dan terbodoh.

"Ba... Bakagami dan Aomine?!" Seru Riko.

"Pasti ada yang salah dengan undian ini..." Komen Momoi.

"Kenapa aku bisa bersama orang bodoh ini?" Tanya Kagami.

"Haaaahhh!? Apa maksudmu?! Liat dirimu! Kamu juga!" Balas Aomine dengan penuh penekanan.

"Bukannya kamu mau sendirian!? Sana lawan dirimu pakai cermin! Tuh cerminnya sudah disediakan!" Tunjuk Kagami kearah jam 3 dan melihat sebuah cermin setinggi Aomine telah disenderkan disebuah pohon.

"Huwo! Beneran ada cermin tinggi!" Kaget Aomine saat melihat cermin tersebut.

"... Baka..."

"Lalu, pasangan terakhir..."

"Aku dan Akashi." Senyum Kiyoshi.

Semua terdiam. Hyuuga memegang kepalanya yang tidak pusing itu. "... Mereka... Mengapa mereka bisa jadi satu grup?" Herannya.

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu-nodayo. Ini termasuk takdir mereka."

Hyuuga melihat Midorima. Sayangnya, matanya _auto fokusi_ sesosok makhluk karet berwarna kuning di meja antara dirinya dan Midorima.

Sebuah boneka bebek yang besar.

"... Oha-asa..."

"Akashi. Mohon kerjasamanya ya." Senyum Kiyoshi dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ya. Kita akan mengalahkan mereka semua." Ucap Akashi sambil meraih tangan besar tersebut.

Akashi melihat tangannya setelah tangan Kiyoshi terlepas darinya.

" _Tangannya... Besar..."_

Aura disana langsung mencekam. Walau Kiyoshi tersenyum, senyuman Akashi yang membuat atsmofir disana menjadi tegang.

"... Wah.. Akachin dan Kiyoshi... Demon dan Angel..." Komen Murasakibara dari kejauhan dan didengar oleh sang 'demon'.

"Apa maksudmu, Murasakibara?"

Midorima menghela napas.

"Akashi... Sudahlah... Aku tidak mau disini ada pertumpahan darah."

.

.

Persiapan pertandingan pun dimulai. Masing-masing diberikan sebuah gelang yang warnanya sesuai dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Cara bertandingnya adalah melempar bola salju pada target. Diatas helm kalian ada sebuah target. Jika target tersebut rusak, maka dinyatakan gugur. Pemenang akan dinyatakan menang apabila mereka atau salah satu dari pasangan mereka bertahan hingga pertarungan akhir. Strategi kalian bebas." Jelas Riko dan memberikan peluit pada Murasakibara.

"Pertandingan pertama, Tetsu-kun dan Takao-kun melawan Ki-chan dan Himuro-kun!" seru Momoi.

"Kuroko-cchi! Aku tidak akan kalah-ssu!" Seru Kise dan beranjak menuju lapangan.

"Aku juga akan berjuang, Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko sambil melakukan pemanasan ringan.

Riko datang menuju tengah lapangan bersama Murasakibara. Dia mengacungkan _stopwatch_ nya.

"Pertandingan akan dilakukan selama 5 menit. _Are you ready?_ "

Semua peserta yang berada di lapangan mengangguk.

"Set..."

"GO!"

Penuh dengan semangat yang membara, Kise melancarkan serangan bola saljunya secara bertubi-tubi sehingga membuat pasangan Kuroko-Takao hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan salju yang menjadi tembok pelindungnya.

"Huwa! Bahaya banget!" Seru Takao sambil melindungi target yang ada diatas kepalanya.

"Takao-kun. Apa kau bisa menggunakan _Hawk_ _Eye_? Aku punya rencana..." Bisik Kuroko.

Sedangkan Kise masih tetap melempar bola salju dengan penuh semangat. Himuro membantunya dengan membuat bola salju sambil melihat keadaan musuhnya. Perasaan Himuro tidak enak. Dia pun menyuruh Kise untuk berhati-hati. Kise mulai melambatkan tempo menembaknya. Takao dan Kuroko menganggap itu sebagai kesempatan, Kuroko keluar dari benteng mereka. Kuroko melancarkan serangannya melalui _Phantom_ _Shoot_ dengan target Kise.

"Ryouta! Awas!"

Beruntung Himuro berhasil menarik Kise untuk menghindari serangan tersebut walau melesetnya hanya 2 cm dari target.

"Hampir saja..."

"Ryouta. Kita harus berhati-hari... Mengingat kekuatan milik _Phantom_ Seirin tersebut cukup berbahaya..."

Himuro memberikan sebuah strategi. "Bagaimana jika begini..."

Kuroko kembali lagi ke tempat persembunyiannya. "Takao-kun. _Plan_ B"

Takao tertawa kecil. "Ok. Ayo kita jalankan!"

Kuroko keluar lagi dari tempat persembunyian. Sedangkan Takao bersembunyi dibalik pohon di belakangnya. Saat Kuroko mau menyerang grup Kise di tempat persembunyiannya tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang mengenai helmnya dari belakang. Ya, Himuro telah melempar bola saljunya dengan jurus pemungkasnya dari kejauhan tepat di target milik Kuroko. Ya, _Mirage Shoot_.

"Maaf ya, Kuroko-kun..."

Di sisi Takao yang masih bersembunyi, dia telah mengaktifkan _Hawk_ _Eyenya_. Sekiranya darimana musuh akan datang. Setelah selesai mengurus masalahnya, Himuro berlari menuju tempat Takao bersembunyi. Takao yang bersiap untuk menembak, merasa sesuatu telah melewatinya. "Takao-kun! Belakang!"

Sayangnya reflek Takao sedikit telat. Ya, Kise menggunakan perfect copynya untuk mengopi _missdirection_ _overflow_ milik Kuroko. Dia pun melancarkan serangannya dan tepat mengenai target milik Takao.

Peluit ditiupkan menandakan pertandingan berakhir. "Pemenang, grup Kise dan Himuro!"

"Wahahaha.. Ini menyenangkan! Terima kasih atas permainannya-ssu!" Seru Kise sambil membantu Takao untuk berdiri.

"Ahahaha... Sama-sama!" Senyum Takao.

"Kise-kun licik. Kamu menggunakan _missdirection_ _overflow_ padahal itu kemampuanku..."

Ucapan Kuroko yang muncul tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat jantung Himuro dan Kise nyaris copot. "Kuroko-cchi... Jangan bikin kaget gitu -ssu..."

Pandangan Hyuuga sedikit blur. Tampaknya, pengaruh obat demam yang ia minum sudah datang. Kiyoshi yang sedang duduk disebelahnya menyadari akan hal tersebut. Dia menyuruh Hyuuga untuk kembali ke kamar. Hyuuga mengangguk dan beranjaklah ia dari kursinya. Akashi menyuruh Kiyoshi untuk menemaninya tetapi Hyuuga menolaknya. Sepintas wajahnya memerah. Kiyoshi hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Akashi, Hyuuga memang seperti itu. Biarkan saja..." Tawanya.

Hyuuga pun meninggalkan teman-temannya dan beranjak ke kamar. Akashi melihat Kiyoshi. Dia merasa aneh dengan sifat Kiyoshi yang selalu tersenyum. Mengingat saat ia bersalaman dengan Kiyoshi, tangannya terasa besar. Tangan seperti itu pasti bisa untuk memukul seseorang.

Tetapi...

Apakah Kiyoshi pernah merasa marah hingga memukul seseorang?

Kiyoshi melihat Akashi saat ia diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku manusia. Pastinya aku pernah marah, Akashi. Tetapi, aku tidak sampai memukul seseorang. Lagipula, marah hanya membuatku capek. Dan..."

Kiyoshi melihat kakinya yang cedera. Dia tersenyum lembut. "... Marah itu tidak bisa membuat sesuatu kembali..."

Hembusan angin musim dingin menusuk tulang, membuat Akashi terpaku di kursinya. Dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Kiyoshi sehingga karir basketnya nyaris terhenti apabila dia tidak melakukan operasi di Amerika nanti. Hebatnya, Kiyoshi tidak marah.

Jika dia menjadi seorang Kiyoshi, pasti dia sudah marah pada orang yang membuatnya sepeti itu. Tapi, yang ia lihat adalah...

Kiyoshi mengajak orang tersebut untuk bermain bersama lagi.

Hanya dengan kata-kata seperti itu, pandangan seseorang dapat berubah.

Sama dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang ini...

"Pertandingan selesai! Pemenang, grup Eikichi dan Kotarou!" Seru Riko yang membuat lamunan Akashi buyar.

"Wah!? Pertandingan mereka sudah beres?! Padahal aku mau liat para _Uncrowned_ _Kings_ dan Izuki beraksi..." Lesu Kiyoshi dan ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Akashi tersenyum. " Maaf membuat pandanganmu teralihkan. Tetapi asal kamu tahu, Para _Uncrwoned_ _Kings_ dari Rakuzan sudah lebih kuat daripada yang terakhir kamu ingat, Kiyoshi-san..."

Kiyoshi hanya membalas dengan tawa.

Izuki berjalan menuju tempat Kiyoshi duduk. "Lho? Hyuuga mana?"

"Dia tidur di kamar. Katanya dia ngantuk."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, aku kesana. Aku akan menemaninya." Senyum Izuki dibalas oleh anggukan Kiyoshi.

"Aku juga akan membuatkannya sup hangat. Katanya, yang demam bakal lebih enak jika diberi makanan yang berkaldu kuat. Sei-chan, ayo berjuang!" Ucap Reo sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Akashi.

"Kiyoshi-san. Sekarang pertandingan kita."

Kiyoshi melihat lapangan dan bergegas beranjak dari bangkunya. Akashi bertanya akan keadaan lutut Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi menggelengkan kepala. "Selama tidak melakukan hal yang berat, lututku kuat kok."

Akashi mengangguk. Dia melihat siapa musuh di depannya dan ternyata mereka adalah duo _power_ _foward_ yang daritadi rusuh gak jelas.

"A... Akashi!? Lawan kita Akashi?" Panik Aomine.

Akashi tersenyum. "Kenapa kamu terlihat begitu ketakutan, Aomine?"

"Ti... Tidak... Aku hanya... Kaget..." balas Aomine dengan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Heee.. Kaget sampai segitunya? Apakah kamu yakin menang, huh?".

Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya.

Menurut Oha Asa, benda keberuntungan Akashi adalah gunting berwarna hijau. Midorima yang telah membawa benda-benda yang kemungkinan akan menjadi sebuah _lucky_ _item_. Mungkin karena hal itu, tas Midorima lebih banyak dan lebih berat dari yang lain. Ia meminjamkannya pada Akashi. Tentu Akashi serta merta tidak akan menggunakannya hanya sebagai _lucky_ _item_. Tetapi sebagai _'lucky_ _weapon'_.

Aomine tidak ingin kepalanya melayang, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ha... Haha..."

 _"Kenapa aku harus melawan orang ini?"_

Kiyoshi menepuk pundak Aomine dan Akashi. "Sudahlah... Sekarang, kita nikmati saja petandingan ini..."

 _"Angel..."_ Batin Kagami.

Riko memanggil Kiyoshi sebentar. Dia memastikan keadaan lutut Kiyoshi. Memang masih sedikit sakit saat Riko memegangnya, tetapi Sang _Tenshin_ tidak menghiraukannya. Riko mengetahui hal tersebut, menghela napas. "Nanti malam aku akan pijat lututmu. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Ok, pelatih!"

Murasakibara mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap meniupkan peluit. "Bersedia?"

"Dai-chaaannn! Berjuang! Akashi-kun! Berjuang!" Seru Momoi dari papan skor dibalas dengan ancungan jempol dari Aomine dan anggukan dari Akashi.

"Bakagami! Jangan sampai kalah! Kalau kalah, latihanmu akan kutambah!" Seru Riko yang dibalas protes oleh Kagami.

"Pe... Pelatih!? Kok cuma aku yang dihukum?! Apa hukumannya kalau Kiyoshi-senpai yang kalah?!"

"... Itu Junpei-kun saja yang menentukan~" Senyum Riko sembari aura gelap muncul dibelakangnya.

"Riiikkkooo?!"

Jika berhubungan dengan Hyuuga, Kiyoshi sudah tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Ready... GO!"

PPPRRRIIIT!

"Kiyoshi-san! Ayo kita jalankan rencana A!"

Kiyoshi mengangguk dan mulai berlari menuju arah yang berbeda dengan Akashi. Kagami dan Aomine yang tidak mau kalah, berlari mengejar mereka. Sayangnya, mereka bertabrakan karena mereka berlari menuju arah yang bersilangan dengan posisi awal mereka.

"Minggir Bakagami! Kamu menghalangi jalanku!"

"Kamu yang harusnya minggir! Aku mau mengejar Kiyoshi-san!"

"Hah? Kamu menyuruhku? Kamu tahu? Yang bisa menyuruhku hanyalah a-"

Zraaaassshhh

Bola salju mengenai target Aomine. Ya, ditengah pertengkaran mereka, ternyata Akashi sudah melancarkan serangannya menggunakan pistol bola salju yang ia bawa. Akashi menginjakan kakinya diatas batu besar. "Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkanku? Nilai kalian 0 besar!".

Aomine tersungkur di tumpukan salju yang tebal. Tidak ada pergerakan sedikit pun darinya. Kagami merasa gunting raksasa menghantuinya, berlari menuju area pepohonan untuk bersembunyi. Serangan terus dilancarkan oleh Akashi. Kagami tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan. Tiba-tiba bola salju di pistol milik Akashi telah habis. Kagami pun melancarkan serangannya disaat Akashi sedang lengah dengan melempar sebuah bola salju.

Serangan yang cepat itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Kiyoshi. Kagami kaget dan lupa, jika lawannya adalah _center_ dari timnya yang mempunyai ketepatan dalam hal menangkap. Ternyata itu salah satu rencana dari Akashi untuk memancing Kagami agar ia lengah. Dari belakang Kiyoshi, bola salju meluncur dan tepat mengenai target milik Kagami. Akashi ternyata mempunyai pistol cadangan yang didapatkan dari Kiyoshi. Pemenang pertandingan tersebut sudah jelas grup Akashi. Tapi, memang diperbolehkan menggunakan pistol seperti itu?

"Aku absolut. Siapa pun yang menentangku, aku tidak akan ragu untuk membunuhnya..."

Aura mencengkam. Tetapi Riko berhasil mencairkan aura tersebut dengan menepuk tangannya.

"Err... Sebenarnya, Aku lupa bilang ke kalian kalau kalian bisa menggunakan senjata seperti pistol itu dan ketapel yang telah disediakan..." Tambah Riko yang membuat grup Aomine dan Kagami geram.

"KENAPA GAK DARI TADI NGOMONGNYA?!"

Tiba-tiba salju turun. Midorima yang teringat akan ramalan cuaca hari ini, menyuruh semua peserta untuk masuk villa. Menurut ramalan cuaca, hari ini akan terjadi hujan salju yang sangat lebat mulai dari sore hingga besok pagi. Walau jam saat itu masih menunjukan pukul dua siang, antisipasi lebih baik.

Lapangan belakang akhirnya kosong setelah semua membereskan peralatannya. Saat masuk villa, mereka disambut oleh sup hangat dan coklat panas yang dibuat oleh Reo. Ternyata, Reo telah membuatkan mereka beberapa _cookies_ beberapa hari sebelum acara.

"Kiyoshi. Kamu mau ke kamar? Bisa sekalian antarkan ini untuk Junpei-chan dan Izuki-kun?" Ucap Reo sambil memberikan nampan berisi dua mangkuk sup dan dua gelas coklat panas.

Kiyoshi mengangguk dan bergegaslah ia menuju lantai tiga. Saat membuka pintu, ia melihat Izuki sedang menulis sesuatu di meja sebelah bilik dimana Hyuuga tertidur. "Oh Kiyoshi! Bagaimana pertandingannya?" ucap pemilik _Eagle Eye_ tersebut.

"Tim aku menang. Pertandingan selanjutnya besok karena ada kabar jika akan ada badai..." Jawab Kiyoshi dan ia menyuguhkan secangkir coklat dan semangkuk sup pada Izuki.

"Oh ya, aku harus mengambil jemuran pakaian Hyuuga di loteng. Tolong jaga Hyuuga ya..." Senyum Kiyoshi dan beranjak keluar dari kamar sebelum Izuki selesai menjawabnya.

Sebenarnya, Izuki mau mengatakan sesuatu dan ini semua berhubungan dengan Kiyoshi. Izuki melihat pada bilik dimana Hyuuga tengah tertidur dibaliknya. Walau dia dan Hyuuga sudah berteman sejak lama, dia baru pertama kali melihat Hyuuga seperti ini. Karena yang ia tahu, Hyuuga merupakan orang yang tidak mudah menunjukan kelemahannya di depan orang lain.

Tetapi, mengingat semua apa yang telah ia lihat saat ini, ia ingin berterima kasih pada Kiyoshi.

Izuki tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju balik bilik dan melihat Hyuuga yang sedang tertidur.

.

Hyuuga tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya diacara _Winter Camp_ ini.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author'** **s note** :

Chapter 2 selesai. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, me-review, me-like, dan me-follow.

Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih ringan (dan memperbanyak humor –sepertinya-). Bahkan ada rencana untuk memasukan scene dimana Hyuuga Junpei dan Kotarou Hayama Duet. (Ok, Saya lagi suka MAXBOYS dimana Seiyuu Kotarou dan Seiyuu Hyuuga Duet. Sayangnya, mereka sudah dibubarkan).

Ok, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

.

Mungkin, chapter 3 akan lebih lama diuploadnya. Mohon dimaklumi.

 _._

 **-LAVIRAN NIGHTRAY-**


End file.
